o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Stealth-Class
The Stealth character is a category of classes that specialize in stealth action and are generally okay with entering lines of work that others may not necessarily approve of. There are three types of Stealth-class characters: Assassin Assassins specialize in the art of killing without being seen. Special Death Strike: If an assassin studies his victim for 3 rounds and then makes a sneak attack with a melee weapon, the sneak attack has the additional effect of possibly either paralyzing or killing the target (assassin's choice). While studying the victim, the assassin can undertake other actions so long as his attention stays focused on the target and the target does not detect the assassin or recognize the assassin as an enemy. If the victim of such a death strike fails a Fortitude save (DC 10 + the assassin's class level + the assassin's Int modifier) they are killed or paralyzed for 1d6+ rounds. If the victim's saving throw succeeds, the attack is just a normal sneak attack. Once the assassin has completed the 3 rounds of study, he must make the death attack within the next 3 rounds. Thief Thieves specialize in stealing - either pickpocketing, lock-picking/hacking or identity theft. Special Black Market: All thieves are aware of interplanetary black markets where its possible to easily and quickly sell stolen goods or purchase them. These markets can be large and hidden or just consist of a few people who are willing to deal - all depending on the planet. Smuggler Smugglers are expert at space travel and hauling contraband goods without being detected. Special Scanner Jam: Smugglers are adept at modifying their ships so, on a passive level, they are much more difficult to track with typical on-ship scanners. On an active level, smugglers can target a scanner jam at another ship and shield them from scanners and even jam communications on that ship. Smuggler ships receive a +2 Dodge bonus while in combat. Class Feats Sneak Attack: When a stealth-class launches an attack on an unsuspecting enemy, the attack does an additional Xd4 damage. X is equivalent to the character's level. Sweep: Stealth-Classes knows how to size up an area and get the lay of the land in a single sweep of his or her eyes. This sweep provides a +4 circumstance bonus on Spot checks/Search checks and covers an area out to 30 feet away from the character. Discern Lie : '''A stealth-class develops the ability to gauge whether another character is telling the truth by reading facial expressions and interpreting body language. Character gains +8 to Sense Motive '''Trap Sense : '''Stealth Classes have an intuitive sense that alerts them to danger from traps, giving them a +X bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +X dodge bonus to defense against attacks made by traps. X is equivalent to the character's level. '''Improved Sweep : '''Stealth-Classes's ability to get the lay of the land improves. Now the character not only spots potential perils with a successful check, he or she can determine the relative strength of these dangers. A successful check relates the danger's strength compared to the character (stronger, equal, weaker). ''Requires the Sweep feat.'' ''Hide-In-Plain-Sight'': A stealth-class has the ability to hide, even when people are watching, through distractions or just blending in with the people around them. '' Requires character level 2. '' '''Thousand Faces: Stealth Classes are able to don believable disguises in a tenth of the time it takes for other people. Requires character level 2 and Charisma 15. Improved Evasion : '''Stealth-Classes exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, the character suffers no damage if he or she makes a successful saving throw and only half damage on a failed save. Requires character level 3''. Fearless : '''The character is immune to fear effects. Requires character level 3.' '''Cheat Fate': Fortune favors the rogue. For a number of rounds equal to half the stealth class' level, the character gains +x to all saves, attack rolls and skill checks. X is equivalent to the character's level. ''Requires character level 3. '' Delay Damage : '''A stealth-class may delay physical damage done them for rounds equal to their character level. ''Requires character level 4. Category:Class Category:Class Category Category:Stealth